The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's ninty fifth spoof of The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Christopher Robin - Richard (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Tigger - Tony Toponi *Piglet - Willie (Steam Train) *Eeyore - Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Rabbit - Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Kanga - Honey Lemon *Roo - Fievel Mousekewitz *Owl - Professor Owl *Gopher - Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Various Villains *and more Scenes *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 1 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 2 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 3 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 4 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 5 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 6 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 7 *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) Part 8 Soundtrack Used: *Winnie the Pooh (Song) (Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) (used in the intro) *Up, Down and Touch the Ground (Sterling Holloway) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (Jim Cummings) *Little Black Rain Cloud (Jim Cummings) *Mind Over Matter (Peter Pan Orchestra And Chorus) *A Rather Blustery Day (Jim Cummings) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Tigger) (1983 Recording) *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down (Disney Studio Chorus) *Hip Hip Pooh-Ray! (Disney Studio Chorus) Voice Cast (English) *Jiminy Cricket - Radar Overseer Hank *Willie - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Tony Toponi - Microsoft Sam *Shelbert - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Rusty - AT&T Charles *Professor Owl - Radar Overseer Guy *Honey Lemon - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Gopher - Robosoft 1 *Richard - Radar Overseer Scotty *The Bees - Various Voices *Disney Villains - Various Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jiminy Cricket - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Willie - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tony Toponi - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Shelbert - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Rusty - Juan Loquendo V1 *Professor Owl - Mario Loquendo V1 *Honey Lemon - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Fievel Mousekewitz - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gopher - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Richard - Roberto Loquendo V1 *The Bees - Various Voices *Disney Villains - Various Voices *Narrator - Luca Loquendo V1 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs